Illuminating systems exist in which a multiplicity of LEDs are disposed one after the other in a flexible plastic tube of approximately rectangular cross section. A disadvantage of such light tubes is that the light action that can be obtained with them is limited to punctiform emission from the LEDs, so the LEDs are discernible as individual points of light and an undesirable glare effect may occur.